Bounty
Many characters have '''Bounties '''on their heads, which means that they are wanted by a faction for Cats. These characters can be learned about through their Wanted Posters. If a player character has a bounty some factions will try to catch them. They will attack this character and after defeating them, they will put them into a cage. Such factions are United Cities, The Holy Nation, Mongrel and Bounty Hunters. Besides stealing, picking locks and looting bodies in town, player can be wanted even for visiting residential houses (like Mongrel or The Holy Nation ones). These houses are usually private. People in such houses will ask player to leave. Therefore, be careful and check a house status for "Public" before entering. Bounty Types Standard -- These bounties will fade over time. * Burglary * Tresspassing * Assault Notorious -- A large bounty makes player more notorious. After the bounty reaches 10,000 Cats, it will never expire. * Terrorism * Being a Shek (The Holy Nation) Bounties for enemies' heads Bounties are prices put out on the heads of notorious characters such as Sand Ninja Jounin, Dust Bandit leaders, Starving Bandit leaders, and even the player themselves if they commit crimes. Note that not all leaders necessarily have a bounty on them, but you can find out which ones do by clicking on them. This will tell you if that particular character has a bounty and how much the bounty is if they do. To collect a bounty, deliver their body to the Police and they will pay you as you release it. It should be noted that the character must be delivered alive for the full bounty, but the Police will accept their corpse for a smaller bounty (usually around half of what they would pay if the character were alive) and that it does not matter who killed or incapacitated the character, as long as you are the one that turns it in the bounty is yours. Bringing in bounties also increases the reputation of the faction it has been handed in to. The reputation increase seems to always be +2 per bounty, no matter how much the bounty was or if it was delivered alive. Some bounties do not actually require you to hand in a body but instead yield a high value looted item that needs to be sold. These bounties do not give reputation but also don't require hauling someone across the map either. The bounties on Fog Princes and the King Gurgler work like this. Their heads can be sold to any vendor to receive payment. Finding bounties Wanted Posters can be purchased or looted from Police Stations and Bars. In this wiki, all characters with bounties are organized into the Category Bounty, including characters which only have a small chance of spawning with a bounty. Named character bounty list Possible bugs * In the current beta, an easy way to make a considerable amount of money is to have a particular character repeatedly commit crimes against one of the major factions, such as The Holy Nation, and have a second character carry the first to a prisoner cage owned by said faction. No members of that faction have to be present by whichever cage you deposit your bounty character into. Category:Guides